Typically, each year during the holiday season festive decorations are arranged on structures such as Christmas trees, fireplace mantles, and banisters. Typical methods used for arranging decorations on structures include the use of adhesive tape and fasteners, such as metallic ties.
As an example, when hanging garland from a banister, adhesive tape is typically used to wrap the garland and prevent displacement of the garland. When using adhesive tape, a piece of adhesive tape is cut and the garland is stuck to the banister by wrapping the adhesive tape around the banister with the garland there between. Unfortunately, removal of the adhesive tape and garland is tedious since the adhesive tape sticks to the banister. Therefore, when removing the adhesive tape and garland, the adhesive tape tends to stick to the garland, thereby resulting in a portion of the garland being removed with removal of the adhesive tape.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating garland 10 set upon a banister 12 via use of adhesive tape 14. As shown by FIG. 1, the adhesive tape 14 is wrapped around the banister 12 to hold the garland 10 in place on the banister 12. Of course, less adhesive tape 14 may be utilized so that the adhesive tape 14 is not wrapped entirely around the banister 12. Even if the adhesive tape 14 is not entirely wrapped around the banister 12, removal of the adhesive tape 14 from the banister 12 may cause damage to the garland 10 and/or the banister 12.
Unfortunately, the use of fasteners is quite tedious since fasteners are typically tied or placed every few feet to secure the garland 10 and provide an ornamental design. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating garland 10 set upon a banister 12 via use of ties 20, such as metallic ties or plastic ties. As shown by FIG. 2, the tie 20 is wrapped around the banister 12 to hold the garland 10 in place on the banister 12. As mentioned above, an individual setting the garland 10 is encumbered by having to tie the garland 10 with a tie 20 every few feet. Setting the garland 10 on the banister 12 typically includes placing the garland 10 on the banister 12 in a desired arrangement and wrapping the tie 20 around the banister 12 to hold the garland 10 in place. When removing the garland 10 from the banister 12, the individual is required to find each individual tie 20 and unwrap each tie 20 prior to removal of the garland 10 from the banister 12.
Therefore, present systems for setting decorations on structures are tedious and potentially damaging to the structures on which the decorations are set upon.